


More Creamy Gay Facials

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Series: Creamy Gay Facials [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson
Summary: Short sequel to Creamy Gay Facials, because apparently a couple of people were disappointed that one didn't contain any actual porn.





	More Creamy Gay Facials

"Honestly, Rodney," grouses John as he works on a particularly stubborn knot in the scientist's back, "it's not normal." Then lower, under his breath: "You must be some kind of freak of nature."

"I heard that," Rodney says mildly, too blissed-out to get upset. "It's my job, obviously. It's very stressful knowing you're the only person who can make billions of dollars of research produce the desired results." He bites his lip absently as John grunts above him, pressing his knee into Rodney's back to get better leverage. "Mmm, yes, _oh_ , that's nice."

"You like that, huh?" says John huskily, and Rodney can hear the usual smirk coloring his words. "Though," John continues, rubbing down into the small of Rodney's back now, " _billions_ of dollars?"

"Well," Rodney squirms on the table, "whatever, something like that. It's not like I pay attention to the financial end of things."

"Of course not." John's voice is very agreeable, "What's a couple million or billion dollars to a secret government project, anyway?"

"Hey! You said you wouldn't mention that again! It was-- It's not my fault I have no control over my mouth after sex!" Rodney tries to flip himself over but John holds him down.

"I know," John says with mock-sadness. "It's too bad you don't have any during, either."

"Oh, you see if you get a blowjob _tonight_ now. My mouth doesn't perform well when it's being insulted."

"You love it when I insult you." John leans in to nip at the back of Rodney's neck, his hands moving lower to slide over the scientist's hipbones. "And as far as getting a blowjob goes, I really am."

"Nnnngh," Rodney manages brokenly, automatically lifting his hips off the table slightly to give John better access. "All right, yes, okay."

John smiles into Rodney's hair, and Rodney makes a noise of protest as his hips are pressed back down as John moves up to straddle him on the table.

"Turn over," John breathes, and Rodney responds, "You know, maybe you should have thought of that _before_ you sat on me," but with a lot of squirming and grunting they manage it without falling off the table.

"Hey," John says, grinning. Rodney echoes the greeting and smiles back up at him.

"So," ventures Rodney hopefully, "you were saying something about a blowjob?"

John frowns. "I think you've got things a little mixed-up, Doc."

"Maybe you should've stuck with that Air Force Academy stuff a little longer," smirks Rodney. "Might've taught you better planning skills."

"But then I wouldn't have a table that does this," John counters, reaching over the side to hit a button. The massage table hums steadily, its top half inclining until Rodney's in a more-or-less sitting position.

"You see?" John grins wickedly and grinds his hips down into Rodney's answering hardness. "I think we should be able to work something out from this position."

Rodney affects a sigh, hands moving down to work open John's pants. "This is what I get for dating a _smart masseuse_." He bends forward, craning his neck in order to lick at the tip of John's cock, which is big and red and leaking slightly.

"Fuck, yes, McKay," John says in lieu of a witty comeback as Rodney manages to get his head at an angle allowing him to swallow John down completely, his tongue sweeping over and around the slit as he hums steadily. Rodney bobs his head up and down slightly, making messy slurping noises, and then-- "Hey, hey, what?"

"Idea," Rodney grunts, lips swollen and slick. "Can you reach your table of masseuse stuff from here?"

"Uhhhhh." John holds on to Rodney with one hand and twists his torso, leaning to the side and just managing to snag the bottle of massage lotion from the side table. "This what you wanted?"

"That'll do." Rodney flips the lid open, then pauses. "Oh, wait, do you--"

John lifts his hips slightly and reaches around to extract a shiny wrapper from his back pocket.

Rodney stops for a moment and stares at him. "You know, it's really sickening how well-prepared you are all the time. Especially for sex. If I weren't dating you, I might make some--"

Deciding to be helpful, John cuts Rodney off with a messy kiss before he can bring that sentence to its inevitably insulting conclusion. In-between kisses, he gets his pants off without losing his balance, then opens the plastic wrapper and rolls the condom onto Rodney deftly. 

"Fuck," says Rodney when they finally break apart, eyes closed and breathing shallowly. "You, you--"

" _Yes,_ " says John, voice filled with want, pulling the lotion bottle from Rodney grip and working the slick liquid onto Rodney's cock, hands sliding up and down, twisting a little bit.

A broken little moan rises out of Rodney's throat, and his breath hitches even more. "God, yes, now," he manages, and John scoots forward on the table, lifts his hips and then lowers himself down slowly, grunting at the low burn as Rodney stretches him. "John, _John,_ " Rodney gasps, and John's breathing speeds up more and more as he pistons his hips more and more quickly. "I'm, oh, I'm--" Rodney cries out, and John folds himself over to lick into Rodney's mouth hungrily as the cock buried inside him pulses and finally goes slack.

When John lifts himself up and off, Rodney just lies there, eyes squeezed closed, fists gripping at the table, trying to return his breathing to normal. John looks at him for a few moments, drinking it in, then nudges the other man with his elbow and says, "Hey, now, you promised."

Rodney lifts an eyelid lazily, tilting his head to look down at John's cock still very much erect against his belly. "I did not. You imagined that."

" _Rodney,_ " John says in a warning voice, maybe a little bit of a whine sneaking in there, and Rodney's mouth twitches into the ghost of a smile as he lets his eyes fall back shut.

"Thanks for the massage, Sheppard," Rodney says happily. "I'll be sure to give you an extra-large tip." He yawns and appears to be drifting toward sleep.

John feels a blood vessel start to twitch in his temple, but then, inspiration hits him. "But oh, Dr. McKay," he smirks as he starts to jack himself, shifting his hips to point directly at the semi-conscious man's head. "I haven't even given you your _facial_ yet."

After all, it just wouldn't do to deny his scientist the full service package.


End file.
